


Palo Alto

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Actor Gabe, Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cook Adam, Cook Benny, Hollywood, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Jail, Lawyer Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary Lives, Model Jessica, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a call from his father in jail asking him to visit him and bail him out Dean goes and brings his fiance Gabriel along with him but he has no intentions of bailing his dad out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palo Alto

"Are you sure you wanna do this??" Gabe asked as they stood outside the Palo Alto police department

"Yeah i'm sure after all we drove all those hours from L.A." Dean replied 

"And what are you gonna do when you see him??"

"I'm gonna finally stand up to him and i'm gonna tell him neither i or Sam or Adam are interested in bailing him out of jail"

A few hours ago Dean had received a call from the Palo Alto police department saying they had his father in jail on a murder charge and that his bail had been seat at 750,00 dollars and that his father would like him to come visit and bail him out. Dean had almost hung up the phone on them and told them "Let the old man rot his bigot ass in jail!" But he didn't. Instead he told them he was on his way and then woke up his fiance Gabriel and told him they were going up to Palo Alto to see his dad and jail

"You don't have to do this you know"

"I know i don't have to but i am and if i don't i'll never be able to close that chapter of my life"

"Those sessions with Dr. Shurley have done you well"

Dean smiles "Yes they have now lets go!"

Dean and Gabe kiss and then walk into the building and to the desk in the front where a blonds woman was looking over something but stopped when she saw the two men walk up to the desk

"Hi! Can i help you two??" She asked with a smile

"Uh yes you can! My name is Dean Winchester i got a call saying my father John was here and wished to see me"

"Yes! Mr. Winchester was brought in here two nights ago charged with murdering a prostitute"

"Yes i was told the details of his crime"

"Alrightie then! Lets get you back there for your visit! Your fiance Gabriel or do you prefer Gabe??"

"Gabe is fine" The short blonde says 

She smiles "Your fiance Gabe would like to stay out here??"

"Uh yes i would"

Dean Winchester and his fiance Gabriel Speight were to of the most well known and famous actors in the world and one of the most influential and gay couples in Hollywood and were on the cover of many a magazine and were idolized by millions around the world 

"Alright i'll see you when i'm done"

"Alright"

Dean and Gabe kiss and then the blonde officer leads Dean to the back and the row of visitor rooms

"Last one on the right call when you done"

"Alright thank you miss"

"Your welcome"

the girl shuts the door and Dean walks down the hall to the glass wall that his father was behind his heart was racing the whole time and he wanted to turn around several times but he knew he had to do this.

John smiled as he saw his son approach and it made Dean's stomach twist he knows the smile is fake 

Dean pulls out the chair and sits down and then John starts to talk 

"Dean! It's great to see you again! It's been to long! I just wish it was under better circumstances!" John says and then gives a little laugh 

But Dean know's it's all fake 

"There's no one here to impress dad what the hell do you want??" Dean says 

John snorts "Is that any way to speak to your father?? Huh fag??"

Dean doesn't respond he just repeats himself 

"What the hell do you want??"

"As you know i was arrested two days ago for allegedly murdering a hooker and my bail has been set at 750,000 dollars i figured you could use some of that big Hollywood cash to bail your old man out"

Dean stares at his dad for awhile with a stone face before finally answering him

"What are you doing in California dad?? I though you were in Mexico actually before that i thought you were in Nevada"

John leans back in his chair a bit as to try and show that he's the superior one the alpha male 

"I thought i'd come pay my boys a visit so! How are my boys doing??"

"Well after you beat us for years and then CPS removed us and dumped us in the custody of uncle Bobby and mom fine! Sammy got ta a scholarship to Stanford and became a big ass lawyer in L.A and married Jessica Moore you know the model! And Adam went to cooking school an he worked his way up and now owns several resturants around the world, has his own cooking show, and a line at every department store everywhere! And as for me i became the three time Oscar winning actor with the greatest box office pull anyone had ever seen! Oh! And me and Adam are both in relationships! Adam with Mr. Cajun Benny Lafitte and me with Gabriel Speight ya know he plays the Trickster in the Marvel's Trickster movies among other films he's done"

John clenched his jaw and sits back in his chair 

"It's nice to know that at least one of my sons still has his head and didn't become a cock loving pussy faggot"

"I'm sorry to break it to you dad but Sammy's bisexual"

"So all of my son's are cock sucking fags!"

Dean rolled his eyes "In case you missed it dad i said he was married to Jessica Moore whom he has kids with and bisexual means he likes both men and women 

John sneered "He still likes men! And that makes him a fag!"

"God you are so stuck in the 1950's!"

"A man being with a man and a woman being with a woman is wrong! It goes against what god said! But at least Sam showed some sense and married a woman! What about you and Adam?? You two fags married??"

"Adam and Benny have been married for three years and adopted a child me and Gabe are engaged"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything"

"So anyways about that 750,000 in bail..."

"No!"

"What did you just say to me Fag!"

"No! I said no"

"Who the hell do you think you are boy!"

"Dean Winchester that's who your son"

"Your no son of mine!"

"I can live that"

"You were always a disappointment! It's your fault your mother left!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" 

John smirked "The matter faggot whore?? Hit a nerve??"

"Don't you dare go there!"

"Why?? Gonna make you cry??"

"No!"

"Yes your are! Your gonna cry! Cause your a weak ass pussy!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww! Is daddy gonna make his faggot son cry

"Shut up!"

"Daddy's gonna make his grown son cry!".

"Shut up! You pathetic old man!"

"HEY!! Don't you dare speak to your father like that!"

"You were never my father! You were a drunken bastard who beat his family every chance he got! You were a failure as a father!"

"I did the best i could!"

"The best you could! Leaving us to near starvation and beating us was the best you could!"

"I was a good provider!"

"You spent all your money on bee, booze, drugs, and whores! By the time i was in the sixth grade i knew my way to half the liquor stores in town!"

John snorts "Well maybe if my sons weren't such sissy faggots and my wife wasn't a whore"

"Mom loved you!"

"She was a fucking slut! Just like her mother!"

"Well maybe if you showed her love and didn't beat her she wouldn't have left you for uncle Bobby!"

John smirks "So she did marry that woman stealing bastard"

"Yeah and he actually treated her like a human being"

John snorts "Nice little family you git there! A woman stealer, some whores, and some fags! It's people like you that are gonna lead to the downfall of society!"

"Whatever dad"

"Now! About that bail money!"

"No"

"What! What did you say??"

"I said no"

"No! Your not gonna bail your old man out of jail!"

"No"

"WHY NOT!! WHY NOT DEAN!! I GAVE YOU LIFE!! I AM FATHER!! I AM THE REASON YOU ALIVE!! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME NO!! CALL YOUR FUCKING BANKER OR LAWYER!! AND BAIL ME OUT OF HERE!! NOW FAGGOT!!"

Dean doesn't flinch he just sits there and listens to John's rant 

"You wanna know why i'm not gonna bail you out of jail dad??"

"Yes! That would be nice!"

"Because your a drunken, homophobic, bigot, who beat his family! You deserve everything that's coming to you! You have a nice life dad i'll see you at your trial! And oh! By the way don't bother trying to call Sammy and Adam cause they won't come either"

Dean then turns around and calls for the guard as John sits on the other side of the glass and eventually the officer appears and Dean gets up to leave and as he does he turns and looks at his dad 

"Bye dad! Rot in prison!"

Dean and the guard walk out of the visiting area and back into the lobby where he finds Gabe waiting. He walks up to Gabe and plants a kiss on the top of his head 

"Your back! How'd it go??" Gabe asks and then stands up and kisses Dean on the lips 

"As well as expected with my dad" Dean says and kisses Gabe back

"Oh honey are you ok??"

"Yeah i finally stood up to him"

"You did!"

"In my own way"

"Well i'm glad you did"

"Yeah i am too now come on! Lets go home"

"Alright"

Dean and Gabe kiss again and then walk out of the police department and head back home to L.A. 

A few nights later Dean and Gabe have a party that there house and Sam and Jess (Who's pregnant) and there kids, Adam and Benny and there son, and Bobby and Mary all come and Dean decides to tell them about John 

"So uh so uh the other day i visited dad"

Everyone turns and looks at Dean

"W-Where??" Sam asks 

"Palo Alto city jail"

"What did he do now??" Mary asks 

"He beat a hooker to death"

Mary shuddered 

"One why did you go to visit him and two why is he in California??" Adam asks as he balances his and Benny's son in his arms 

"The police department called me apparently he thought i would bail him out and he said he was coming to visit his sons"

"He was gonna visit us??"

"Adam i think he had something else in store"

Adam gulps and then shudders and then Benny wraps is arms around him and kisses him on the top of the head 

"It's alright baby he can't hurt you anymore" Benny says 

"Did you bail him out??" Bobby asked and then sipped his beer 

"No and i told him Sammy and Adam wouldn't either and i told him to rot in prison"

"Good for you Dean!" Jess said and rubbed her belly 

"Yeah Dean good for you" Benny said and kissed Adam on the head 

"And ya know it finally felt good to stand up to that old bastard...I just wish he wasn't behind glass"

"Dean!" Gabe says 

"What! I'm just saying!"

Dean took a sip of his beer and everyone else rolled there eyes 

"Dean honey i appreciate you wanting to beat up your father but what good what it do??" Mary asks 

"Yeah i guess your right mom"

Mary smiles and Dean smiles back 

"Alright then! Lets go eat!" Gabe announces 

"Thank god!" Adam says 

"It's about time!" Bobby says

"I'm starving!" Sam says 

"Sam honey your always starving" Jess says 

"Enough talking! More walking into the dining room!" Benny says 

Everyone walks into the dining room and settles down in there seats Sam next to Jess and there kids, Adam, Benny and there son next to them, Bobby and Mary next to them, and then Gabe and Dean next to them. And as Dean settles into his spot at the head of the table with Gabe and Sam on each of his sides he takes a look at his family and knows damn well that what his father had told him was damn wrong 

THE END


End file.
